1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming pool accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a pool vacuum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,284 dated Jan. 23, 2007, Erlich, et al., disclosed a water jet reversing propulsion and directional controls for automated swimming pool cleaners. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,339 dated Aug. 3, 1976, Henkin, et al., disclosed an automatic swimming pool cleaner. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,790 dated Sep. 13, 2005, Dolton disclosed an open air filtration cleaning device for pools and hot tubs. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,578 dated Aug. 31, 2004, Rief, et al., disclosed a swimming pool pressure cleaner with internal, steering mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,899 dated Aug. 10, 1999, Campbell, et al., disclosed a low pressure, automatic swimming pool cleaner. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,585 dated Mar. 26, 2013, Rief, et al., disclosed a convertible pressure/suction swimming pool cleaner. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.